Gaia of FFVII
Gaia FVII (a.k.a. The Planet) is the world that appears in the Final Fantasy VII Compilation. It is well know for its materia, Lifestream, and technological capital of Midgar. Midgar is a highly advanced city which has two layers - slums on the ground level, and the city proper on an elevated plate over them. The young metropolis has been one of the major focal points of the Multiverse, and is currently controlled by the Celestial Guardians faction. Background Although the collection of small cities and towns known as Midgar existed well before Shinra and the Plate, construction of upper Midgar began in 1976 (by the local calendar) in order to provide residence and living space for the Shinra corporation's swiftly growing body of investors and employees. Envisioned as a 'city above', upper Midgar was the most technologically advanced location on The Planet and the home to the Shinra Corporation's main headquarters. All this made life above the plate rather high quality. Poverty and harsh conditions, however, made the area under the titanic steel structure into a slum filled with violence and the occasional wandering monster. Midgar would play a pivotal role in the events surrounding Sephiroth's rise and eventual defeat. Mercenary turned hero Cloud Strife joined up with Avalanche there where they assaulted the Shinra Headquarters to save Aeris. Later, the city was equipped with the Sister Ray cannon which was successfully fired against Diamond Weapon, then later fired again to bring down the Northern Shield. Despite Cloud and his allies' best attempts, the city was eventually struck by Sephiroth's Meteor and appeared to suffer greatly from the damage. The arrival of Lifestream, however, worked both to protect the planet and as a catalyst to transport it en mass to the Multiverse. Multiverse Timeline Soon after the cities' arrival in the Multiverse, the newly reconstructed Shinra Headquarters found itself under attack again, this time from a combined force of Metal Gear Solid soldiers lead by the Ninja Solidus. With Rufus Shinra defeated in surprise combat, Solidus declared himself the new company president and gained effective control of the city along with it. The sudden loss of the Shinra family's leadership, combined with the shock of transition to the multiverse, caused the city to descend into chaos. The new President Solidus found himself with his hands full just maintaining basic order and his own position in the city. Just as the city was starting to settle down again and accept their new President, the Multiverse was plunged into the expansive Yol'ari Invasion. Suddenly granted a feeling of nationalism by an outside aggressor, Midgar rallied behind its warrior-president and successfully threw back the demonic assault. In the aftermath of multiverse wide invasion, a unified Midgar emerged with a new sense of purpose. With the aid of Shinra board and private investors, President Solidus began a series of economic and military reforms to revitalize the city and shape it into a major player in the multiverse. The combination of military power and economic prosperity did a lot to insulate the city-state from the major cataclysmic events that followed. Damage from the God Wars was mitigated by strict protection and a blanket edict preventing the construction of new churches. In the aftermath of the refreshing wave, the city continued its rise to power under the control of the newly formed Ascendancy faction. President Solidus' shifting morality and allegiances eventually drew the city of Midgar away from the Ascendancy and, upon the faction's dissolution, over to the Multiverse Garden. This new alliance has only served to strengthen Midgar's already powerful military-industrial base and left it in an excellent position on the multiverse. Its state of readiness was such that it was almost untouched by the later Infected Invasion. State of the City Thanks to various economic and military programs, Midgar remains one of the most advanced and well defended cities in the Multiverse. In addition to continuing their research into Mako based technologies, the Shinra corporation has been quick to retro-engineer and adapt advanced technologies from across the galaxy, particularly Coruscant. Many of these technologies have been completely integrated, which converted the former Mako only reactors in the city into clean hyper-matter & solar hybrid reactors that now power the city. Despite the best attempts at reforms, the old Slums are still an economically depressed area, though not nearly as bad as they were before the city's entrance into the Multiverse. Shinra troops now make regular patrol and a series of elevators and train stations have been created to allow for more regular access between the lower and upper cities. Shinra's general increase in security has also served to secure the cities borders, preventing much of the monster infestation that used to terrorize the lower level. Regions Midgar Area The metropolitan heart of the world, Midgar largely continues to thrive under the watchful eye of the Multiverse Garden and the reformed Shinra Power Company. Despite still being a large influence in the city's direction and economy, Shinra has given all political power back to the mayor and the city council. The recent firefight between Shy Guy and Phoenix forces in an area not far from the city - which resulted in the death of Alan Schezar's second-in-command, has raised some suspicions about secret installations all over the world. A strange creature being called 'Thanatos' by the locals has also been reported rampaging in certain parts of Midgar, causing native and foreign forces to converge on the area to deal with it. Junon Area As Junon once served as a forward base for Shinra and a launching point for both is air force and navy, the city continues to be a major trading port for the entire world and still houses a lot of the company's military might. Many of the ships - both air and water based - have been transitioned over to Multiverse Garden control, but most stay docked here to respond to threats domestic and abroad. Mideel Area The islands containing and surrounding Mideel had been left alone for many years after its destruction, partly because of the lake of Lifestream energy that sat where the town used to be, but the townspeople eventually rebuilt their homes around the huge pool, and it was eventually drained out slightly and then terraformed by Solidus' Shinra. Although the lifestream lake is all but gone, the soil that had been dumped on top of it is renowned for its fertility, and Mideel is now a huge farming town as a result. Garden maintains a small presence here, if for no other reason than to keep food freely flowing to other parts of the world, and to ensure no one tries to dig up the lifestream spring that is still present deep underground. Wutai Area Wutai has been an independent-minded territory for decades, and the world's entrance in the multiverse hasn't changed this fact very much. One of Solidus' first acts as president was to formally end the occupation of Wutai - which had de facto been over for years - and to give over full autonomy over the region to the elders of its capital. This did much to begin changing Wutai's views on Shinra and the outside world, and shortly after Midgar's transition from the Ascendancy to Garden, Wutai even opened up free trade with the city and the rest of the world. Although they maintain no official presence in Wutai, students are often sent to the region's capital in order to learn from the various masters that reside there. Magic and combat are taught differently there than in any other part of the world, and so the students' experiences there are invaluable. Icicle Area Far to the north, the Icicle region is the most mysterious and has the harshest weather on Gaia. The Northern Crater is still a death trap for all but the heartiest of adventurers or soldiers, and the Temple of the Ancients is still largely inaccessible to the easily lost. Despite that, due to the increase in tourism and frequent trips by Garden students, the Icicle Inn and Bone Village have thrived and continue to be tourist traps. Garden has troops stationed in both Icicle Inn and Bone Village due to their proximity to dangerous patches of wilderness. Places inside the City * Lower Midgar: This is the area that used to be know as the slums. It still houses those who are generally poorer or less able then those on the Plate. Although regular patrols have helped, the majority of 'blue collar' crime still occurs down here. Potential encounters include Criminals and Shinra Forces. * Upper Midgar: Life is better up on the Plate - at least, that's what the realtors will tell you. A cleaner, more modern city than the one directly below, the plate is home to many of the city's wealthiest and most powerful individuals. Most people who visit the city stick to this area. Sections 6 and 7 remain unconstructed. Potential encounters include Shinra Forces and Garden Students relaxing after classes. * Shinra Tower: The Capital of Midgar and the Corporate Headquarters for the Shinra Corporation, the centrally located Shinra Tower is easily the most important building in the city. However, unless one has a pressing interest in bureaucracy or been invited to research in the labs, there's not a whole lot of reason to visit. Given his original method of takeover, President Solidus has done plenty to secure the building, including guards on the stairs. Encounters here will most likely be with Shinra Forces. * Balamb Garden: Easily the single largest addition to the city ever attempted, the arrival and near-permanent docking of Balamb Garden greatly changed the landscape of the city. Balamb, or Multiverse Garden, is located at the area where Sections 6 and 7 of the Midgar Plate would normally be expected. A number of bridges and even a train stop have been extended to the academic facility, making it nearly as much a part of Midgar as any other, even it it does still retain the ability to covert and depart again if necessary. Any encounters here are likely to be with Garden students or potentially wandering monsters who have escaped the training area. Places Outside the City * Gold Saucer: Still a premier casino and entertainment venue, the Gold Saucer has all the joys and flairs of Las Vegas in a single tree-like tower. Although it's questionable how much good a character could find here, it's always entertaining. It's worth noting they still do not accept standard currency inside, only their internally issued Gold Pieces. * Cosmo Canyon: Ancestral home of Red XIII's species, Cosmo Canyon is the home of the only native, non-humanoid intelligent life on the planet. Besides being physically powerful creatures, they posses a great understanding of the natural world. * Northern Cave Crater: The Northern Crater is wound in the surface of the Planet, one that it is still slowly trying to heal. As such, there is a tremendous amount of Life Force energy located here, energy that someone could try to harness if they so desired. On the other hand, it is also home to some of the most powerful monsters on the planet, potentially including the Weapons, created by the planet itself for its own defense. * ' Venator Star Destroyer': This thousand meter long Venator Star Destroyer is a relic from when Solidus was in control of Coruscant. An incredibly powerful military ship, it spends the vast majority of its time sitting in a holding station well above the city of Midgar. Crewed by thousands of Shinra personnel, it stands ready to counterattack or bombard any aggressive actions made against the city. Inhabitants * Solidus: President Solidus is the current head of Planet, City and Shinra corporation. Although public opinion will always sway with the times, he is generally respected by the city's population and in recent years has not had any real revolutionary groups trying to replace him. His current absence has a number of people concerned for the future of their city. * Mayor Domino: Unlike his time under the Shinra family, Mayor Domino has some actual power and duties these days. It has fallen on him to handle the day to day affairs of city governance and bureaucracy. His office in Shinra Tower has even moved up a few floors. * Lieutenant Jason: Solidus' military second in command and head of the Expeditionary (non-police) forces. Jason was originally a ARC Clone Trooper Solidus recruited from Coruscant, but he's shown himself as capable in command as he is in the field. He reports into Garden. *Hojo: Although no longer technically an inhabitant, it is important to note that Hojo was killed some time ago by President Solidus. As people in the Multiverse tend to not stay dead, Hojo was found in an underground Deepground lab near the Chocobo Farm and was killed again by Jenova. It is suspected that he will not stay in the Lifestream for long. *Garden Faculty: A number of the Faculty from the Multiverse Garden can be found in the city at times, including Zack Fair and Paula . Beastiary * Shinra Guards: The current Shinra Guards are a hybrid of three forces Solidus was in control of during his time with the Ascendancy: Shinra's original grunts, Republic Clone Troopers, and Stormtroopers of the Imperial Guard from Tartarus. They use a mixture of particle (bullet) and energy weapons alongside advanced reinforced armor. Shinra police and military training is more extensive then it used to be for the basic troops, bringing each one up to modern SWAT levels of competence. * Garden Students: The Garden program is, at its core, a military program that combines the original Shinra SOLDER program with SeeD mercenary training methods developed by Cid and Edea. Although most are young, the Garden turns out highly trained, powerful warriors of every stripe. Garden Students wandering around town are likely to be relaxing and therefore off guard, but don't expect an easy fight. Many are also highly skilled with collectable card games. * ' Criminals': Every city has them, and the larger the city the more you find. Most criminals in the lower or industrial areas are simple thugs or smugglers who should not be a particular challenge to Shinra forces or the occasional interested hero. Criminals in wealthier areas aren't even likely to fight, being more interested in fraud and insider trading then beating people up on the street. Still, a large mob or criminals with connections can be dangerous to those caught unaware. * Wandering Monsters: Few of these are found inside the city except in the Garden's training facilities. However, once outside the protection of Midgar's walls and weapon emplacements the story changes dramatically. Devil Rides and Kalm Fangs are the most common monsters to encounter, though they're far from the only ones. Even some renegade Zerg, a relic from Sarah Kerrigan's time in the city, can occasionally be found. Resources * Money: If there is one thing the investors and businessmen of Midgar know how to do well, it's how to make and spend money. If one is in need of investment capitol to start a new business or create the ultimate invention, this is the place to come. These careful investors just need to be convinced that they'll eventually become wealthier for it. * Technology: Midgar has jumped on the bandwagon of technological development in the Multiverse, and although it started behind several of the highly advanced science fiction worlds, it has made major advancements and adaptations over the years and currently stands at the forefront of military and communications technology. * Materia: Crystalized Mako energy, or Materia, is a substance unique to The Planet of incredible value. Infused with Life Force, Materia allows almost anyone to make use of Magic, even those born without the ability or even originally from magic-less worlds. The Shinra power company had continued to develop more efficient and sustainable ways of creating artificial Materia, allowing it to be used guilt-free. See also * Multiverse Garden External links * Midgar as found on Final Fantasy Wiki * The Planet also from Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Cerberus Cluster Category:Outer Ring